


and i realized i never mattered

by leorainfall



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Blood, Demons, Gen, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leorainfall/pseuds/leorainfall
Summary: So this was how he died. He didn't want to go, but here he was, lying on the ground, his hands covered in his own blood. He'd often try to predict how he would die, just because he could, but this was nowhere near what he thought would happen.Or,Shane and Ryan go to a haunted house. One of them leaves in a body bag.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	and i realized i never mattered

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote for a secret Santa on Amino! I haven't uploaded it anywhere else and it's been sitting in my drafts so I thought, why not?

"I can already tell that Ryan is going to hate this so much. It'll be great." Shane laughed, his brain supplying him with the image of Ryan screaming at the wind. His friend got scared so easily and this being the most ominous location they've had the honor of visiting meant they were going to have a lot of good footage.

Shane spotted an item on the ground. It’s color stood out against the greys, blacks, and whites surrounding him. He picked it up - could practically hear Ryan yelling at him for touching it, with how grimy and unsanitary it must be - and showed the camera what he now identified as a torn up shirt. "Looks like someone was having a bit of fun down here. Hey demons! I have your shirt! If you want it, you're going to have to take it!"

He stood there in silence for a few moments, hoping for something he knew would never come, and shook his head when nothing happened. "They must be a little shy. I don't b-"

A loud screeching noise cut him off and he paused to listen. Shane turned around and directed his light down the long hallway where he heard the noise come from. "It's a good thing Ryan's not-"

A much louder scraping noise stopped him mid sentence, again. “Someone’s impatient.” Shane dropped the piece of clothing in favor of checking out whoever had the audacity to continue interrupting him. He started walking down the dark hallway. Yeah, it’s a good thing Ryan wasn’t with him, poor guy would start crying at the thought of investigating. "It's probably just an animal. This place is very old and abandoned; I'm surprised we haven't found anything, or anyone, in all the places we've been to," Shane commented.

Now that he thought about it, he found it strange how Ryan was always able to pick a time to ghost hunt while no one else was in the location, excluding staff. Out of all the places they've visited, only twice were there other people. Even stranger, they left in the middle of the night, both times. The only reason he knew this was because staff commented on how scared and rushed they seemed to be while leaving.

He hasn’t really thought much of it, didn’t need to, but now that he was, Shane couldn’t deny how..suspicious he found it. But suspicious of what?

Shane shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized he was still walking down the hallway. "That's weird. I've been walking for, what, five minutes? And I still haven't reached the end."

Just as he said that, another screeching noise tore through the dark and Shane winced at the volume.

Was there really someone else there with him? Ryan knew the rules and he wouldn’t break them just to pull a prank - it would break his code of honor, or something along those lines. That, and he hated the idea of staying in the most haunted spot for longer than he had to.

"Hey! Cut that out! I don't mind a few parties but you need to turn down the music, demon!"

All that answered him was a hoot from an owl and he relaxed as he laughed. Shane didn't even realize how tense he was until that moment. "Oh yeah, Ryan is going to have so much fun down here. I'll let him find the bird. He'll think it's a ghost and crap his pants." 

A hand grasped his shoulder which surprised a gasp out of Shane’s mouth. He spun around, and after realizing someone was standing in front of him, he pointed his flashlight at the figure.

It was Ryan.

"Hey buddy, is my time up?" His friend just stared at him. Shane assumed he was scared. Maybe he heard all those screeching noises and freaked? But then why come down here where all the noise was? "Scared I got murdered by the ghosts?”

Still no response.

Shane sighed and patted the hand on his shoulder. “Tell you what. I'll head back and you stay here. This can count as part of your ten minutes. How does that sound?"

He tried to head back upstairs. but Ryan wouldn't let go of his shoulder. Shane furrowed his brows, confused at the turn of events. He would just pry his hand off, but when he tried, Ryan's grip tightened to be point that it bordered on painful. 

Laughing nervously, he continued to try to get Ryan's hand off. "You okay, Ryan? Your hand is still on me. Mind letting go?"

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ryan reacted and not in a way he was really expecting. He grinned widely at Shane, but it seemed...off. Ryan's smile reminded Shane of the kind he would see in horror movies.

It creeped him out.

After several moments of them staring at each other, Ryan spoke. "You know," he started. "I always found those Demon Shane theories funny. It was very amusing to see so many people come up with evidence as to why you're a demon when I was right there in front of them. Hiding in plain sight was the best idea I've had in a long time." Here, Ryan paused and the air around them shifted. His voice became serious, dead. Irrationally, Shane thought it sounded like the soul was sucked out of him. "And I have been alive for a _very_ long time."

Shane chuckled, but it came out small, nervous, not how it should sound when talking to his friend. "What do you mean? You're only 28 years old."

Ryan shook his head, that stupid grin still on his face. "You are so incredibly stupid, Shane. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"That's a little harsh, Ry. Mind toning down the attitude, you're hurting my feelings," Shane tried to joke. He was hoping for a laugh; for Ryan to let him go, pat him on the back, and say "April fools!", even though its February.

That didn't happen.

Instead, the smile on Ryan's face twisted into an ugly thing, a half-snarl dripping with distaste. "I've always hated your jokes," a twinge of hurt shot through Shane's heart, "and I only put up with them just so I could finally do this."

It scared him to ask and he almost didn't want to, but curiosity was in his nature. Shane couldn't help it. "Do what? Just so you could do what?"

Ryan spoke carefully and slowly, "Kill you." Ryan's grin returned full force, all white and big and ominous. It was a smile that promised pain with its many teeth. It was a smile that promised death with its sharpness that looked like it could tear apart bone.

Shane glanced around, wondering if this was a joke, waiting for the crew to come out of their hiding places. If it was - which it was, it had to be - it was one of Ryan's worst jokes because he didn't find it funny at all.

He tried to move away from Ryan, but the hand on his shoulder kept him in place. Shane hated how he felt so small in front of what was supposed to be his friend. Standing at 6'4, Ryan several inches shorter than him, he shouldn’t feel like a child being intimidated by an adult, and yet, he was.

"R-Ryan? You're kinda hurting me there. I'd appreciate it if you just let me go." Shane's voice trembled even though he tried not to let it show. The air surrounding them was tense and a horrible feeling stirred in his gut. All he wanted to do was get away - away from the basement, away from this building, away from _Ryan_ \- but his hand was still there, rooting him in place.

Another noise came from the room next to Shane and when he looked, there was a dark wispy figure, just floating. It's white pinpricks - _it’s eyes, those must be his eyes_ , Shane thought hysterically - stared past him, past Ryan - wait, no, _next_ to Ryan.

Shane’s breathing became heavier as he followed it's line of sight. What stood there made him almost stumble back.

Ryan's shadow had strange features - features that shouldn’t belong to a human, features that shouldn’t belong to his _friend_ \- filling him with fear. Two curled goat horns sat on top of Ryan's head, so big they were the same height as Shane. He had long claws for hands; the sight of them made him realize there was something sharp digging into his shoulder.

A red fuzzy aura surrounded his shadow - the main source of Shane’s terror. Seeing that made him desperately try to throw off Ryan's clawed hand, desperate to put some distance between them. The aura filled him with an unexplainable fear, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his instincts screaming at Shane to get away as fast as he can.

"Ryan, get your fucking hands off me!" Shane yelled, heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t shout, would never shout - especially at his friend, he’s not that kind of person - but right now, he was much too scared to care.

He turned to glare at Ryan but stopped in his tracks. Ryan was staring at him with a white fanged grin and pitch black eyes.

"There's one thing I love about humans. How they always try to run away. It's a lot of fun, watching them run for their life. It's even more fun to watch as the hope drains away, along with their life." Ryan sighed as he continued, "Unfortunately, I don't have that same luxury here. With your long legs, you might actually get back to the others before I can get you, which would not be ideal. I suppose this will have to do for now."

Shane could only look at him with wide eyes and growing horror. "Wait, Ryan, we're friends. Don't do this, please, Ry-"

A stinging pain in his throat cut him off, and he choked on his words. When Shane glanced down, he could see Ryan's claws were covered in a dark liquid not there a few moments earlier. That's when he realized he wasn't choking on words. Shane was choking on his own blood.

Ryan's laughter filled his ears, sending shivers down his spine. How could something that used to be so _warm_ become so _cold?_

Shane watched him as his legs gave out and he dropped to the knees with a loud thud. He tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with his hands, but all it did was cover them in the sticky, red liquid.

His vision began to blur at the edges but he couldn't stop staring at Ryan, with his too wide grin and long claws and black eyes.

Shane couldn't believe Ryan would do something like this. They've known each other for years and now he's going to die by his best friend's hand.

"While this was fun, I have to go now. The others are definitely getting suspicious and they're going to want to come down soon. I'd love to stick around, big guy, but I can't. I'll see you later." Ryan disappeared from Shane's sight, leaving only a black puff of cloud in his wake.

So this was how he died. He didn't want to go, but here he was, lying on the ground, his hands covered in his own blood. He'd often try to predict how he would die, just because he could, but this was nowhere near what he thought would happen.

This was the worst way, in his opinion, to die.

Killed by his own best friend; left to die on a dusty floor in a haunted asylum while working. Shane was going to die in pain, and alone.

What a way to go.

**Bonus scene:**

"Alright, I call bullshit on this." Ryan said with exasperation. His friend had been listening to him tell the story for the past ten minutes and Shane could tell he was getting annoyed.

Shane, surprised, laughed at his interruption. "But I still have more!"

Ryan immediately shook his head. "Nope, nope, I'm not having another hot daga. You're done with that, we're not doing this again." Shane's words seemed to click in his brain because he whirled his head around to look at him. "Wait, what do you mean there's more? That's the end! What else could you put in?"

Shane gave Ryan a shit-eating grin. "Oh, so much. I can go on forever, baby!"

Ryan's own mouth began to twitch upwards into his own smile but he suppressed it - poorly, if Shane may add, since he was able to spot it. "This is stupid. What kind of demon just goes up in a puff of smoke? At least add _some_ flair to it."

Shane sighed and tried to come up with some idea of what Ryan might want, but came up empty. "Well, what did you expect? A firework to go off while you sneak your way back upstairs?"

"At least it's more interesting than what you have. Also, that's not how I would kill you," Ryan said casually.

Shane glanced at the camera, and then Ryan with his mouth hanging wide open. "I...wh-"

Ryan stared straight into Shane’s eyes as he began to recount exactly how he would kill him if he was a demon. Now, Ryan may be muscular, but he was in no way intimidating to Shane - not after seeing him scream at a flashlight - but Shane couldn’t help but feel almost threatened. "I wouldn't slit your neck, that would be too quick. And if I was going to kill you, I would stay and watch the whole thing," he added.

"Ryan," Shane said slowly. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Ryan flashed a toothy grin at him and Shane could have sworn he saw his eyes flicker black for a few seconds. "Nope! Alright, next comment. This one comes from @skepticbeliever..."


End file.
